The present invention relates to wrist supports and more particularly to wrist braces for use by bowlers.
In order to achieve consistantly high scores in bowling, it is necessary that the bowling ball be properly supported and that the hand and wrist be at the proper position at the point of release so as to deliver the ball with the proper lift and imparted rotation.
The prior art includes the following design patents directed to arm and wrist supports:
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 239,143--Arluck et al; PA0 U.S. Pat. No. Des. 239,220--Norman; PA0 U.S. Pat. No. Des. 245,429--Arluck; PA0 U.S. Pat. No. Des. 255,603--Finnieston. PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,117,786--Anderson; PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,269,728--Blough; PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,790,168--Hashimoto; PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,047,250--Norman; PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,228,548--Cohen.
The prior art also includes the following utility patents:
A number of these braces or supports are inappropriate for use by a bowler in that they would allow flexing or relative movement between the hand and the wrist. Other prior art devices fail to provide the desired predetermined angle between hand and wrist that is necessary for a proper release of the ball. The prior art wrist braces and supports were also mass produced in a limited number of sizes and thus a proper fit could seldom be guaranteed and a certain amount of play or movement between the hand and the brace was a common result.